Pools of water for recreation and decoration have become wide-spread in both the residential and business environment. It has become a common place for residences to have swimming pools, either in ground or above ground. Many organizations and/or businesses, such as hotels and recreational facilities have swimming pools. Further, many businesses and other organizations utilize pools of water for decoration of their facilities. Although, in many cases, swimming pools are utilized for recreation by swimming or bathing in the pools, they are also a source of ornamentation and beautification of the property. These are often the setting for parties and other gatherings.
The present invention enhances the beautification, ornamentation and decorative effects of various types of pools of water.